


the fairy prince

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: a short little drabble about a little fairy prince inheriting his kingdom.





	the fairy prince

When it is time for him to go, he goes very graciously. He doesn't say goodbye to anyone, only "see you soon." He doesn't like goodbyes. They make him cry, and they make the people he love cry, so he doesn't say them. He knows he will see them soon.

He wanders through the forest, letting his soul guide him. Deeper and deeper he goes, until he finds a ring of pink and yellow flowers and toadstools and lucky clovers. This is the doorway to his new home.

He crouches down and knocks gently on the ground, and as he straightens back up a staircase opens up inside the fairy ring. This is the entranceway. He descends carefully. The walls are mossy and studded with glowing flowers. They are warm and his heart is too.

Soon enough he reaches the bottom of the staircase. It has led him to a square of mossy ground, with a little stepping stone path down the centre of it, leading to a throne made of twisting branches. It is overgrown with flowering vines and padded with moss.

People mill about inside this square - people with wings and antlers and shimmering skin, people like him - and when they see him, they kneel along the path. One lifts their head and speaks.

"You are Alexander Mayflower. You are here to rule over us."

He blinks. "Can it be something else?"

"Pardon?"

"I don't want to rule over people. That makes it sound like I think you're less than me, which you aren't. Can we call it something else? Like 'lead?'"

The fairy hesitates, then nods. "We- can call it that, yes. I think you will be a good fit for the throne."

He nods back, smiling, and begins to walk to the throne, jumping lightly from stepping stone to stepping stone. As he passes them, the fairies stand. They watch him go by. They are smiling too.

When he reaches the the throne, he sits down very carefully. The moss is plush and comfy, and he sinks into it a little. It's a little big for him, but that's alright. He'll be sharing it soon.

After a moment in his new seat, he clears his throat and calls out to the fairies:

"If I am the leader, I can make rules. So i am going to make a rule that everyone must be kind to each other and to themselves. I want you to be happy. Be kind, say nice things, give little pebbles to each other. Make each other happy."

His court smiles and nods, and then they go about their business again, but this time warm and smiling and happy. And he is warm and smiling and happy, too.

He falls asleep there on his throne. He can make more rules and help more people when he wakes up.


End file.
